One of the greatest challenges in waterfowl hunting is attracting waterfowl to within gunshot range of the hunter. To attract waterfowl, hunters typically place a spread of anchored floating decoys on the surface of a body of water adjacent to the hunters' blind. However, this presentation of the decoys needs improvement as it may not provide a presentation sufficient to attract waterfowl.
The foregoing and other needs are met by an apparatus for traveling a floating waterfowl decoy along a predetermined route adjacent a surface of a body of water. The apparatus includes a flexible line formed into a continuous loop, where the line is constructed of a material which is suitable for prolonged submersion in the body of water. Line guides movably support the flexible line at desired positions which define the circuitous route. Anchors are attached to the line guides to anchor the line guides below the surface of the body of water at the distributed positions along the route. The apparatus includes a drive structure for applying a pulling force to the flexible line to cause the flexible line to move about the circuitous route. A decoy tether is attached to the flexible line for tethering a decoy.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for towing a floating waterfowl decoy on a surface of a body of water. The method includes anchoring multiple line guides below the surface of the body of water at distributed positions defining a circuitous route, and supporting a continuous loop of flexible line at the distributed positions along the route using the line guides. The method also includes tethering the floating decoy to the flexible line, and moving the flexible line around the circuitous route, thereby causing the floating decoy to move adjacent the surface of the water and approximately along the circuitous route.
Thus, the present invention provides a life-like appearance to a floating waterfowl decoy by causing the decoy to move like a live waterfowl swimming around in a meandering fashion. Also, the motion imparted by the invention causes the decoy to create a wake, which is the sort of water feature that makes a decoy spread appear even more enticing to waterfowl flying above. Further, on extremely cold nights, the invention may be left in continuous operation to keep the surface of the water in continuous motion, thus preventing a decoy spread from being frozen in.